Edward's Vacation
by Yukihikari-chan
Summary: Winry convinces Edward and Al to take a vacation from finding the Philosopher's Stone and they spend the weekend in a little beach village. But what happens when Roy and some of his military buddies join in on their vacation? Slight EdxWinry and RoyxRiza UNDERGOING HEAVY EDITING
1. Maybe You Should

**Chapter 1:  
**Maybe You Should…

**Normal POV**

"Hey Ed?" Winry glanced up while she was repairing Edward's arm, which had broken from its abuse in battle.

"Hmm?" Edward glanced at the mechanic as he sipped tea on her couch.

"Have you taken a vacation from finding the Philosopher's Stone?" Winry asked out of the blue.

Edward raised an eyebrow in confusion. Usually when he got his arm repaired, Winry and her grandma would ask him how he and Al were doing, if anything worth mentioning happened (like how he broke his arm), or as him how life was in general. The room was completely silent except for the sound of Winry's hand working on Edward's steel arm. Edward thought for a couple moments before he answered.

"Well, no. Why?" He wondered.

"You and Al have been working so hard to find the stone and you're getting yourself beat up at least three times a week. Maybe you should take a little vacation and relax," Winry suggested. She saw a strange look in Edward's golden eyes, and prepared for another angry lecture about how he wanted to get his brother's body back and everything else.

"Winry, how can we take a vacation when we're in the middle of trying to find something that pretty much every Alchemist wants?' Edward began as he stood up. "I want to get Al's body and my body back as soon as possible, so we can go back living a normal life. We're-"

"Winry's got a point, Ed," Al walked in through the back door with Den trotting in behind him. "You've been getting beat up all the time and stressing yourself out with research everytime we find a library. A little vacation wouldn't hurt," He explained.

"But don't you want to get your body back as soon as possible?" Edward asked his brother.

"I do, but I'm just saying Winry has a point," Al raised his huge, steel hands defensively.

Edward thought to himself again. Winry struggled to read the expression on her childhood friend's face, but it changed at least every five seconds. Winry wanted a vacation herself too, after all she was a teenage girl and a trip to the beach every now and then wouldn't hurt. Plus, there was a small village near the beach that they could hang out at for a week. Winry prayed inside her head that Al's words would mean something to him, only because he was his younger brother.

"Maybe you're right, we've been through a lot lately, not to mention my arm broke AGAIN, maybe it wouldn't hurt," Edward thought out loud, putting ephisis on again.

Winry almost squealed with delight. A vacation with just her, Edward, and Al! It would be just like old times when they were little kids. Just thinking of it made her feel jumpy. Despite her disdain of all things girly, she did enjoy going to the beach. Winry didn't notice she was bouncing on her tiptoes until Edward was staring at her as if she were doing the funky chicken the middle of a haunted house. Winry collected herself as Edward cleared his throat and Al faked a cough.

"But before we do anything, let's get this back on," Winry decided, picking up Edward's newly repaired arm.

* * *

The next morning, Winry was sitting on her front porch while she scratched Den behind the ears, just the way he liked it. Her suitcase sat beside her, filled with clothes, a few swimsuits, sunscreen and other beach essentials, and a pair of sunglasses. She was dressed in her normal white tank top and skirt with sandals, which was perfect for a cute outfit for a walk on the beach, with Edward hopefully. Edward and Al walked out, Edward wearing his normal clothes and a suitcase in hand.

Winry frowned. "Ed, we're going to a beach and you're wearing a coat? Don't come crying to me when you get heatstroke," She muttered.

"What's wrong with this?" Edward pointed to his red jacket. "I like it,"

"You're gonna overheat," Winry replied.

"Fine, I'll take it off if it makes you happy…_mom_," Edward grumbled as he took off the coat and tied it around his waist. Winry stuck her tongue out at him, as did Edward.

_Oh, brother…_ Al thought as Pinako walked outside. Den jumped up and sat beside the old woman.

"Well, have fun Winry. And don't you worry, I've got everything under control here!" She waved good-bye as the three began walking towards the train station.

"Bye, Granny!" Winry waved back. "Oh, and something burning," She added, noticing the flowingo ut of the open window in the kitchen.

With that, Pinako ran inside with Den trailing behind her. Winry snikered to herself as she and her old childhood friends continued to walk to the station. The sun was lazily climbing over the horizen, casting a bright light over everything. Winry smiled to herself as she though of the many things she could do during her vacation. Edward had grown as excited as Winry overnight, and looked forward to relaxing in the sun. Maybe he could get a tan or even get Winry some cool seashells. Did Winry even like seashells? Who knows.

**Author: YAY! My first Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction! I swear that series is additive! I'll continue this, but now I gotta go read more FMA. Hope you like it! *grabs manga and burries her nose in it for hours on end* **

**~yukihikari99**


	2. ROY?

Chapter 2:

The gentle rolling hills of Risembool slowly turned into a flat land with seagulls flying high in the sky. Edward had fallen asleep on the train, no surprise there, but Winry and Alphonse gazed out the window as the world rolled by. There was the occasional snort from Edward, but other than that, it was quiet around those three. Winry was too excited to speak and Alphonse was excited as well. It had been YEARS since he and Edward had last gone to a beach. He wouldn't be able to play in the water, but the scenery would still be nice.

"Come on, Al! The water's just fine!" Eight-year-old Edward called out to his younger brother.

_Al followed his brother to the shoreline as a wave washed over their feet. Edward wadded in a little further, looking bolder. Their mom, Trisha, was watching from a couple yards away under a beach umbrella that shaded her from the hot sun. The water was waist-deep on Edward as another crashed against the shore. Edward laughed as his wet, blonde hair clung to his neck. Al stayed back, watching the gentle waves roll in and out._

"_Al, don't you want to play with Ed?" Trisha wadded into the water beside Alphonse._

"_Is the water dangerous?" Alphonse looked up at his mom with curious eyes._

"_At the time, no," His mom replied._

_Edward ran back to Trisha and Alphonse, giggling like crazy. He showed them a pretty sand dollar he had found 'scuba diving' _

"_Look! A fish with wings!" Alphonse pointed to a pretty dark blue gliding across the surface, a few feet offshore._

_The brothers took off after the fish, but it flew under the water before it glided across the surface. They wadded out as far as they could before the fish flew off into deeper waters. The boys stood chin-deep, with frowns on their faces. Flying fishie was gone. A small wave washed over their heads, pushing them under for a second. They came up, coughing up salty water. Trisha rushed over and lead them back to shallow water, holding their hands._

"_Eww! The water's salty!" Alphonse complained sticking his tongue out._

_Edward shook his head like a dog, trying to dry his hair, making Trisha laugh. She rubbed their wet hair as seagulls squawked in the distance._

"_Don't go out so deep next time and maybe you won't swallow the water!" She laughed._

"_Look a seagull!" Edward pointed out, his tiny attention span showing through._

Alphonse snapped out of their thoughts as the train stopped. Winry stood up and shook Edward, who was still asleep. Edward opened one eye and stretched. He grabbed his suitcase as Winry cracked her back.

"Geez, how do you guys stand sitting on trains?" She asked as they stepped off.

"We're used to it, I guess," Edward replied.

The trio walked out of the train station and into the village. It was a quaint little village, but bustled with activity. People were swarming into Market Square and yelled out bargains, trying to attract customers. Down from Market Square, was a path with tropical flowers growing along the borders that lead to a beach. Edward could already smell the salty air. Now he wished he had taken Winry's advice, he was already sweating even though his coat was tied around his waist.

Edward led the way through the village, while receiving a couple waves from the locals. None of them even seemed shocked at Alphonse's appearance. A few teenage boys jokingly whistled as Winry walked by, but she gave them the cold shoulder. The last thing she needed was bunch of guys following her around during her vacation.

_Wow, everyone's so nice here. This could be pleasant…_ Edward thought to himself.

The group checked into a small inn by the beach and took a brief look at their room. It was a good-sized room with two beds, a couch, a coffee table, and a TV. Branching off to the side was a closet and bathroom.

"I call the bed closest to window!" Winry threw her stuff onto the bed next to the couch.

"You can have that, who would wanna be near the sun when you're trying to sleep in the morning?" Edward tossed his suitcase and coat onto the bed by the door. "Man, I'm sweating already,"

Winry smiled the I-told-you-so smile at Edward. Edward stuck his tongue out like a little kid, as did Winry.

"Hey guys, don't fight we just got here," Alphonse wanted to stop the fight before it actually started.

"Al's right, we should go swimming!" Winry jumped up excitedly.

Edward grumbled. "But we just got here and I'm tired!" He complained, sounding much like a five-year-old.

"Suck it up! You can sleep on the beach!" Winry pulled a bathing suit out of her suitcase and ran inside the bathroom to put it on.

"I've never seen Winry this excited before," Alphonse pointed out as Edward took off his black shirt, leaving his chest exposed.

"She's a teenage girl, and they all love to go to the beach," Edward kicked off his boots and threw on a pair of flip-flops to replace them. "As much as she hates girly things, she still loves the beach,"

Winry walked out of the bathroom wearing a pale purple bikini with white diagonal stripes on it and black shorts. Winry threw her beach towel over her shoulders as she put on her flip-flops, humming to herself happily. She was almost so cheery it was scary, especially to Edward. He's never seen her this excited since their visit Rush Valley.

The group walked down to the beach, well at least Edward and Alphonse did; Winry literally SKIPPED. Alphonse was just as creeped out as Edward. They weren't the only ones on the beach; a couple locals were hanging out around the sea shack, a family was playing with their little daughter, and a couple was walking along the waterline.

Edward laid out his towel under an umbrella as Winry walked down to the water. Alphonse went off to explore while Edward took another nap. But sadly enough it didn't last long. He heard footstep approach him, which annoyed the Fullmetal Alchemist. He opened one eye to see a figure standing above him. Edward took another glance at him and almost exploited.

"ROY?"

That's right, Roy Mustang stood above him. He was wearing a blue t-shirt that read SURF'S UP across his chest and Bermuda shorts. A pair of sunglasses rested on his forehead as he glanced at Edward, who almost cracked up laughing when he saw Roy's sunglasses.

"Edward? Why are you here when we're on vacation?" He wondered.

"What are YOU doing here?" Edward pointed at Roy.

Riza walked up next to Roy, shaking her head. It was odd to see Riza out of uniform. She was wearing a white Arizona tank top with light blue stripes at the top that faded into dark blue as it neared the bottom and demin knee-length shorts. Her hair wasn't tied up either; it fell past her shoulders and glowed in the bright sunlight.

"Please don't start, Roy. I just want a vacation where you don't explode," She muttered.

"You're on vacation, too?" Alphonse asked as he approached the military officers.

Roy nodded and smiled. "First vacation in forever, and it feels good,"

"We're here because my friend Winry said I was over-stressing myself with finding the philosopher's stone. So she suggested Al and I take a vacation, and wah-la: we wind up here with you," Edward explained.

"You've got a girlfriend? Since when?" Roy teased.

"I'm NOT his girlfriend!" Winry yelled as she joined Edward and Alphonse.

"She's our childhood friend from Risembool," Alphonse cleared up, not wanting to start fight when they've only been there for an hour.

An awkward silence fell over the group. It was a bit odd to see the group, on the beach especially. Winry was in a bathing suit, Edward was shirtless, Roy had sunglasses, Riza was wearing a tank top and shorts, and Alphonse was being his normal self. Riza stared at the waves and Edward laid back down trying to return to his nap. Sadly enough, it didn't last. A little girl jumped on him and wrapped her tiny arms around his bare chest.

"Eddy!" She yelled out in excitement.

"Edward?" Hughes came running over with his wife behind him. "Small world, huh?" He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

Edward looked down and saw Elica, still hugging him tightly. She was wearing a pink one-piece bathing suit with flowers and sparkles all over it. The Alchemist pulled the small child off and Elica ran back to her mom, who was holding a bucket filled with various beach toys.

"Do you guys wanna plaaaay?" She asked in that cute three-year-old voice.

Edward rolled his eyes and fell back against his beach towel, annoyed at his lack of napping. Elica's face fell, Edward trying to take a nap obviously ment no.

"Sure, I'll play with you," Alphonse decided as he walked over to the tiny kid.

"YAY!" Elica exclaimed as she took Alphonse's massive hand and pulled him away.

Alphonse gave a quick wave to Edward as Elica dragged him away, with Gracie following the two of them. Hughes followed his beloved wife and daughter as Winry and Riza walked to the waterline, striking up a conversation with each other. Roy shrugged and went to get something drink at the sea shack, leaving Edward alone. Edward couldn't believe what had just happened, Roy was at the beach too. Roy, of all people! Edward sighed and listened to the calming sound of the waves rolling in and out as he fell into a deep nap.

_Finally a little bit of peace…_ He sighed.

**Author: Poor Edward :( I'm still addcited to Fullmetal Alchemist and can't stop reading it! Oh, and I based Riza's tank top off one I have. I hope you enjoyed the randomness!**

**~yukihikari99**


	3. BBQ!

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy lately, but I hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 3:

BBQ!

Edward couldn't believe it. Roy out of all people was here at the beach. All he wanted was some peace and relaxation but nooo, Roy and his buddies had to join him. Edward let out a deep sigh, showing his annoyance. He now was going to be stuck with Roy for the whole week, darn it. Alphonse noticed his brother's annoyance but couldn't see why he was annoyed, couldn't he just leave Roy to be? It was their vacation too, and the last thing Alphonse and Winry wanted was a fuming Edward.

Edward was still fuming when they got back to their hotel room. In fact, you could even see his head smoking. Winry immediately pulled out a bottle of water and splashed it over his head, much to the Fullmetal Alchemist's annoyance.

"What was that for?" He snapped at the young mechanic.

"So you wouldn't lit the room on fire and make us pay for the damage," Winry replied.

The rest of the afternoon went by lazily. Winry passed the time by reading a magazine, Edward went channel surfing, and Alphonse cleaned his armor. The only sounds in their room were the mish-mash of words from the TV and the squeak of cloth against metal. Winry grew bored with her magazine; only because it was Seventeen, she could really care less about make-up, 'hot' movie stars that had an ego the size of Asia, or sparkling vampires that really needed mental therapy and/or a life. A small knock echoed throughout the room and Winry got up to get it. Riza stood in the doorway, much to Winry's surprise.

"Oh, hey Riza," Winry greeted.

"Hello," Riza stepped into the room and Edward flashed her a quick glance before he returned to channel surfing. "Roy, Hughes, and I rented one of the barbeques and we're wondering if you want to join us by any chance," She explained.

"Sure! We'd LOVE to," Winry replied as she tugged on Edward's braid.

"Don't touch the braid!" Edward exclaimed sounding like and overly panicked teenage girl. "Fine, we'll go. Only because Winry can't cook to save her life,"

"You wanna say that to my face?" Winry demanded.

"Yes I do!" Edward shouted back.

Alphonse stepped between the two blondes. "No fighting guys, we're on vacation,"

Winry and Edward nodded toward each other and followed Riza out of their room. We could go through Edward's inner rant, but then I would most likely bore you. When the two got there, they found Roy trying to figure out how the heck the barbeque worked, Hughes was playing with Elica, and Gracie was trying to help Roy, but was making no progress. Riza rolled her eyes at Roy's failure, walked over the barbeque, and easily started it. Roy's face burned bright red.

"I knew I had to that," He said quickly, not wanting to make himself sound like an idiot.

"Oh please, you didn't even know," Riza replied. "Plus there was an introduction guide right here," She held up the booklet, making Roy glow with embarrassment.

Elica looked up at the Winry and her friends and ran over to them like the little energizer bunny she was. A smile that was too big for the kid's face lit up.

"Winry!" Elica exclaimed jumping into the teenager's arms.

"Aww…hi!" She hugged the munchkin in her arms as Hughes walked over.

"Hey guys!" He greeted. "How's your afternoon so far?"

"A little boring," Winry replied. "We've only been chilling out a-"

"Weren't you cold?" Elica asked, rubbing her arms to act out.

Edward couldn't help but smile to himself. Ah, the ignorance of small children.

Elica tiny hand slapped Edward. "Tag you're it!" She cried before happily running off.

"Why you little sh-" Edward began, his anger boiling.

"Brother, no swearing in front of her," Alphonse warned before he took off running along with Winry.

Edward growled under his breath and ran after Hughes's little daughter. The little girl was running towards a tall tree with Edward hot on her heels. She laughed with glee and ran faster, just avoiding Edward's outstretched fingers. Edward cursed; dang the little midget was fast. Elica stuck out her tongue tauntingly making Edward run after her even faster. She giggled and ran around the tree, her laughter filling the air. Edward's foot snagged on a branch poking out of the ground and face planted in the dirt. He grumbled under his breath, annoyed as the little girl scampered away. It was like chasing Bunny all over again.

The Fullmetal Alchemist climbed to his feet and caught a glimpse of Winry running beside Elica. He took a deep breath and ran as fast as his legs would allow him to after the two girls. The girls turned around and began to run away, Elica's tiny hand holding Winry's. The teenage mechanic couldn't but laugh: this brought back so many memories of her, Alphonse and Edward as country kids in Risembool. Edward smirked as he caught up with the girls and tagged Elica on the shoulder.

"Aww…come on!" She pouted for a second before she tagged Edward on the leg before he could run off. Edward whirled around and glared at the little midget.

"You didn't say I couldn't tag-back!" Elica replied obnoxiously before running away with Winry beside her, laughing at Edward's annoyance.

Meanwhile, Roy was attempting to barbeque with the help of Riza. The barbeque was already fired up and hot dogs and hamburgers were already laid out. Roy was doing a pretty good job cooking, for once, but flames kept threatening to touch the food he probably worked hard on. Roy growled under his breath and sprayed out the tiny, flickering flames with a spray bottle.

"Roy, are you doing okay?" Riza asked the Flame Alchemist.

"I'm doing great! I think I got the hang of this," He replied proudly as he flipped a hamburger in the air.

Instead of catching it on his spatula, it landed on his shoulder. Gracie snickered under her breath along with Riza. Roy glared back at the giggling girls, annoyed enough. The universe decided to annoy Roy even more by making the grill burst into flames. The Flame Alchemist jumped into action by taking the tablecloth and tried to fan out the fire.

"You idiot Roy! Oxygen makes the fire bigger! I thought you knew that!" Riza yelled, trying to douse the fire with a spray bottle.

"I'm panicking, okay?" Roy screamed back.

Elica wondered over to the barbeque area, to avoid a very angry Edward, only to find the grill up in flames. She started to cry loudly and caught the attention of Winry and Edward. Edward glanced at Roy, who was still trying to put out the fire, and quickly rushed over. He clapped his hands together making giant rocks shoot out of the ground and covered the burning barbeque. Smoke rose from under the rocks and then stopped. Roy wiped the sweat off his brow as Hughes came over to where the commotion was, Elica in his arms.

"Sorry about that…" Roy rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. Roy, the Flame Alchemist, couldn't put out a fire? If the guys back at Central heard this, he would be the laughing stalk of the military for the rest of his career. Scratch that, the rest of his life.

"Take-out anyone? I'll pay," Roy offered.


	4. Fishing For Chaos

Chapter 4

Edward's arm hung lazily over the side of the hotel bed as he slept. The first rays of the sun broke the horizon as a new day began. Winry glanced at her childhood friend with his blonde hair fanned out around his head like the way a Peacock shows off its feathers. She couldn't help but smile, he was just too cute. The mechanic blushed at the thought; she's known Edward for years but she's never really thought of him as cute before. The alchemist continued to snore peacefully as the smile across Winry's face grew wider.

"What are you staring at Winry?"

The teenager jumped at the sound of Edward's voice. Sure enough, he was sitting up in bed wearing boxer shorts and a white t-shirt. His unbrushed flaxen locks fell past his shoulders and his golden-eyed gaze was on Winry.

"Uhm," Winry was flustered for a second. " I wasn't staring at anything,"

Before Edward had a chance to respond, someone knocked on the door. Loudly, might I add. Edward grumbled under his breath and forced himself out of bed. Edward stumbled around like a drunken disorientated monkey. After bumping into the door, he pulled it open. Sure enough, Hughes stood the doorway grinning like a fool. He was wearing a green t-shirt and Bermuda shorts along with a fishing hat.

_God, what is he thinking? _Edward thought to himself.

"Mornin' everyone! Riza, Roy and my family were going out boating this morning so I was wondering if you would like to join us!" Hughes explained with too much enthusiasm, as usual.

"Forget it, it's too early," Edward began to close the door but Alphonse's steel hand stopped the door.

"Brother, we didn't take this vacation just to sleep. Maybe we should go," Alphonse pointed out, even though he knew Edward would just say he did take this to get more sleep.

"Besides," Winry began whispering in Edward's ear. "You can sleep on the boat,"

The light bulb in Edward's head lit up. "Sure Hughes, we'll be over at the dock in twenty minutes,"

Hughes flashed his twenty thousand watt smile at the teens before leaving their room. Edward threw on a pair of black shorts, a grey t-shirt with a dragon on the sleeve, and a red windbreaker in case it got chilly on the boat. After braiding his hair, he did a final mirror check before leaving the room with Winry and Alphonse behind him.

Mother Nature was probably depressed because the sky the overcast grey and was threatening to start pouring any second. The three walked down the deserted streets in silence, not really bothering to start a conversation. Alphonse couldn't help but wonder, who in the world was going to steer the boat? As far as he knew, nobody in the group had any boating experience yet alone a license. Edward probably could steer it, but then again he would probably crash it so there goes that.

The boat was a small lime green building with a harbor behind it, nesting all kinds of boats. Roy, Riza, Gracie, and Elica were standing by the harbor entrance, Roy holding of bag of greenish-looking stuff…with eyes.

"Morning Elica," Winry greeted the midget as she ruffled her air. "Are you excited?"

"Yes! I'm gonna catch as fish this big!" Elica held her arms apart as far as she could.

"Five bucks to anyone who catches a shark," Roy commented, making Elica run behind her mom's skirt.

"Roy, don't scare the little kid!" Riza scolded. "And I'm pretty sure sharks don't live in bays,"

"Who's idea was this?" Edward wondered, although he probably knew the answer already.

"Hughes, he thought of renting the boat. Then Elica said she wanted to fish-" The Flame Alchemist held up the bag of green stuff. "-So this is our bait,"

Alphonse took a closer look at the 'bait' and immediately felt sick. Good thing he couldn't puke. Inside were tiny fish, frozen into a perfect cube. Their wide-eyes dead gaze was on him, except for the one that blinked. Now Alphonse was creeped out, terribly might I add.

"I hope your sea legs are ready!" Hughes exclaimed as he literally jumped out of the shack, followed by a bored-looking teenager.

The teen lead them to the dock behind the small shack, a few fishing poles in his hand. Their boat was a simple Pontoon with the basic controls, seats, a motor, and a covering in case it rained. Nothing fancy, much to Roy's disappointment, he couldn't impress any girls with this.

"Okay before you go out, here are some basic ground rules," The teenager explained in his professional flat-line tone. "Everyone under thirteen need to wear a life jacket, which are located under the seats. Your boarders are the two bridges on both sides of the bay and you have to return the boat by eleven thirty or you charged an extra ten dollars," You could fall asleep listening to this guy.

"We only need one life jacket," Gracie told the guy.

"What about the short blonde one?" He asked looking at Edward.

Edward snapped. "I'M FIFTEEN YOU EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN! WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT, ACNE FACE? DO YOU WANT ME TO GIVE YOU A PIECE OF MY-" Alphonse clasped his hand over the Fullmetal Alchemist's mouth as Winry face-palmed herself.

"Dude, chill I didn't mean it," The teenager replied throwing Gracie a life vest. "Have a nice life,"

"Stupid amateur and this stupid boat," Roy muttered as the ground climbed onto the boat.

Hughes untied the rope holding them to the dock, releasing them from that flat wooden prison (AKA the dock). Roy steered them out of the harbor and into the open bay. Elica clutched Winry's hand a little scared of being on a boat for the first time. Winry smiled at the midget, who looked so dang cute with her life jacket on over her pink sweatshirt. Roy rest a hand on his hip and didn't bother to fix his wind-blown hair, it would only make him look more like a hot captain to the sailor girls.

It was just them and a couple other fishing boats out on the blue bay. Roy cut the engine as Hughes filled the dead fish bag with water to help them 'defrost' Edward had already laid down and was napping, so much for fishing. Alphonse envied his brother; he didn't have to see the dead fish.

"Okay Elica, you hold the rod here…" Hughes placed her hands on the fishing pole with his above hers. "Then you pull the fishing pole back and throw it out without letting go, wanna try?"

"Yes!" Elica exclaimed.

"Okay, 1…2…3!" Hughes cast out the line and watched the bait sink underneath the ripples on the surface. Their red and white buoy bobbed with the waves.

"What kind of fish do you think live here?" Riza couldn't help but wonder.

"Dunno, I'm assuming just smaller fish but I can't be sure," Alphonse replied.

"I'm hoping there's a pretty mermaid on my way," Roy joked.

"Dream on," Riza replied.

Edward stirred slightly from his nap before he rolled over, trying to get into a comfortable position. Elica was suddenly pulled into the wall of the boat her line. As the little girl screamed, Hughes rushed over and grabbed the line. Winry jumped up from her seat and ran over to the scene waking up a very confused Edward.

"What's going on?" He asked, completely confused by the chaos.

"We caught something big!" Hughes exclaimed trying to pull the creature in.

Hughes backed up a couple steps tugging on the line even more. Suddenly the thing on the line jumped out of the water and Hughes pulled it onto the deck of the boat. Hughes gasped, how could've little Elica caught this?

"Holy shiz," Riza gasped.

"It's a baby shark!" Edward exclaimed, his golden orbs wide.

"And it looks like the hook is stuck in its lip," Hughes examined. "Poor thing,"

"Before you take out the hook, I want a picture," Gracie pulled out her camera. " Hold up the shark against Elica, dear,"

Hughes held up the prize, kneeling next to the midget. Elica grinned as the camera clicked, capturing the moment.

"Wanna a picture Roy?" Hughes flashed a look to the Flame Alchemist.

Roy walked over and held up the shark, grinning. Riza rolled her eyes, typical. Hughes motioned for Edward to help him, much to the blonde's annoyance. Edward held the shark as it flopped wildly while Hughes struggled to remove the hook. The shark's tailed slapped against Edward, but he didn't care. Hughes pulled the hook out from the shark's lip as the poor thing stopped swarming. Hughes gently took it and threw it back in the ocean. It floats on the surface, not moving.

"Oh crap, we killed it," Edward said boardly.

Right on cue, the scared thing swam underneath the tiny waves with its tail between its legs. Err…fins.

"Now, where's my five dollars?" Hughes smirked at Roy, who sighed with annoyance.

**Author: Sorry for the slow update, I've been busy D: This is based off a true story that happened to me this summer while I was on vacation. I hope you enjoyed!**

**~yukihikari99**


	5. Author's Note

**Dear Readers of Edward's Vacation,**

**I'm sorry to say that I'm deleting this story in three days. I have way too many stories to work on at the moment and too much schoolwork as well. I also have lack of inspiration for this and zero ideas. I love this story but I also despise how I wrote it to no possible end.**

**But don't give up hope! I WILL re-write this once I have more ideas and less stories to write! Repeat: I WILL re-post this as a shiny brand-new story that is so much better than this. If you would like to contribute your ideas, PLEASE send me a private message. I'm glad you understand.**

**~yukihikari99**


	6. Please Read

**Dear readers,**

I'm sorry to say this but I'm _**possibly**_ leaving , if not permanently then I'll be on hiatus for a while. I haven't had any interest in writing any of my stories for quite sometime now, and I've also moved on to writing original stuff.I can hardly look at Guardian Angel anymore without thinking how out of character I've made some of the characters act.

When I first joined fanfiction, I wanted to improve my writing; and I did. Writing fanfiction gave me a base to develop off of, so I could create my own style while trying to keep the cannon characters in character, which obviously failed sometimes. If you look back to the first story I published here, Ansem's Revenge, and look at my newest story, Repentance, you'll see a huge growth. That was exactly what I wanted, and I got it thanks to you guys; the readers.

Your reviews gave me the constructive criticism I needed and always brightened my day. Thanks to you guys I can now develop my own story, which I'll post on either deviantart or Live Journal, if I get one. Either way I'll keep you guys posted.

I'll keep all of my stories up, because I've seen how happy it made some of you and it would be sad to take them down. But I will finish up, _**Guardian Angel II **_and **_Do you Remember? _** because I'm almost done with them anyway. Sorry to leave you hanging on my stories like this, but I don't have the motivation to write fanfiction anymore. If you guys would like to continue my stories, in your own words, just send me a message and it'll go straight to my e-mail.

Sorry to say, but I most likely looks like I'm leaving. I might come back, but if I don't, thanks for everything guys.

~yukihikari99


End file.
